Harry Who
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Who's Harry? He doesn't have any memories except his first name and magic. And who's Frank Longbottom, and why is he so interested in Harry?


**Title:** Harry Who  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Frank Longbottom/Harry, Alice/Frank (one-sided)  
**Warnings: **implied mpreg, Canon Divergence**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Who's Harry? He doesn't have any memories except his first name and magic. And who's Frank Longbottom, and why is he so interested in Harry?  
**Word Count: **1,867  
**Notes:  
**For the Written in Stone Challenge using the prompt:  
**Phosphosiderite**  
Phosphosiderite provides inspiration in times of need. It instills belief and hope, encourages good memory and intuition, and supports emotional balance and stability. It's associated with Aquarius, the number 7, and the Third Eye Chakra.  
For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 13. Pride of Portree. Optional prompts: Truth | Patient | Middle of the road  
For The Ultimate Shipping Challenge Extravaganza, Pairing: Frank Longbottom/Harry Potter.

Also, you get a cookie if you can figure out where the title came from. Shouldn't be too hard. :D  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Harry sees something. It's the first time he sees something in a long while. It's a while light and something tells him that he should follow it. He does what he knows to do instinctively and reaches out for the light.

He follows it as it recedes. He doesn't give up as it moves further and further away. He pushes himself to get closer to the light. When his hand finally touches it, the light explodes and Harry can't see. He closes his eyes, trying to stop the brightness from intruding.

When he cautiously opens his eyes again, there isn't any more bright light. He tries to get his bearings. He sees someone rushing about and only then does he realize he's lying down.

Harry cranes his neck. He sees white walls and a lot of beds to his right. When he looks to his left, he sees more beds and a door. Also on his left side is a boy who's seemingly sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

Harry squints. Who is that boy? Does he know that boy?

He doesn't remember anything about the boy, but the more Harry thinks, the more he realizes he doesn't remember a lot. He does remember his name, though. That's something at least.

Suddenly a wand is pointed at him, and he automatically stiffens. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees the boy startle from his doze.

Their eyes meet and Harry feels lost in the brown eyes of the stranger.

A woman's voice forces his attention to move to someone else, and he realizes the voice of the woman belongs to the woman who's currently pointing the wand at him.

He sees her outfit and realizes she must be a healer or a mediwitch. Harry relaxes then. If she belongs to the medical field, it's highly unlikely she's going to do anything to harm him.

"It's good to see you back. We weren't sure you were going to wake up," she says as her wand waves over his body.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Hogwarts hospital wing."

"What's Hogwarts?"

Harry must have said something terribly startling because both the woman and the boy sitting next to him seem surprised at that question.

"You don't know what Hogwarts is?" the boy asks.

Harry shakes his head.

The woman seems to be thinking. "What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Harry what?" the woman asks.

Harry bites his lips. "I don't remember," he admits.

The woman writes something on her clipboard. "What year is it?"

"I don't know."

The woman tries a different tactic. "Is there anything but your first name that you remember?"

Harry silently shakes his head. Afraid that the woman might not believe him, he blurts out, "I promise I'm telling the truth. The only thing I know is my name is Harry and I'm magical. I remember spells and wand movements, but I don't remember where I learned them."

The boy speaks up for the first time. "You probably learned them at Hogwarts. It's a school that teaches magic."

Harry gazes at the boy, a boy he wonders if he knew before all of this occurred. "What happened to me?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," the woman says. She writes down things on her clipboard, before she allows her eyes to meet Harry's. "You were found unconscious in the middle of the road. Do you remember anything about how you might have gotten there?"

Harry shakes his head.

"Well, everything about you seems to be okay. Well, everything except your amnesia. There are no physical injuries that I can see. Your memories will probably come back by themselves."

"Isn't there some kind of magic that could bring me back my memories?" Harry asks incredulously.

The woman sighs sadly. "There are ways, and if it was just a normal Obliviate, I'd try them. After looking in your mind, though, this doesn't seem to be an Obliviate, and if I were to try to unlock your memories, your whole mind could collapse. It's just too risky for something that might not even work."

"What if I never remember?"

The woman pockets her wand. "Since there's no way to know what caused the amnesia, there is a chance of that unfortunately. Even without your memories though, you could build a perfectly normal life for yourself. You'll obviously school age and you know some magic. We'll test you to place you in the correct year so you can get an education. If you have family or friends looking for you, we'll see something in the media about it and help the reunion happen."

"Isn't there blood magic you can use to find out my last name, or is that just a myth?"

"Unfortunately, we aren't able to perform that kind of magic on you."

"But—" Harry begins, but he's interrupted.

"It's not possible," she says firmly.

Harry reluctantly nods even though he doesn't quite understand. He finally turns to face the boy who had been sitting silently. "Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Frank Longbottom. I'm the one who found you in the road."

Harry nods.

"Poor dear has barely left your side." Harry looks at the matron again. "He only leaves when forced, and that's for classes, meals, and sleep. He even does his homework here."

"Why?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure. I'm just drawn to you, and I can't seem to fight it. I tried staying away from you when I first brought you here, but I couldn't think straight. All I wanted was to be next to you."

"That's..." Harry tries to find the right word. He finally settles on, "unusual."

"It is." Frank nods.

Suddenly, Harry bursts into tears and Frank hastily jumps up from the chair. Without thinking, he takes Harry into his arms.

Harry rests his head on Frank's chest and listens to the strong heartbeat. It eventually calms him down enough so he's able to fall asleep with Frank's arms securely around him.

After that, Harry finds himself awake often and Frank is almost always there. He enjoys Frank's company. Frank is calm and soothing, and that in return helps keep Harry relaxed.

Unfortunately, Harry is prone to emotional outbursts, something that puzzles the mediwitch. Harry has no idea if he was always this emotional of if it's a side effect from the amnesia. Frank keeps calm, though. He doesn't get angry or fed up. He's a patient boy and doesn't mind holding Harry until the outbursts pass. It's something Harry has come to depend on where Frank is concerned.

One day, after a frightening outburst occurs when Harry sees Alice flirting with Frank—he is pleased to note that Frank completely forgets about the Gryffindor girl and comes to his aid—Frank brings him some kind of stone.

"I told my parents about you and how unstable your emotions have been. They recommended this. It's called the **Phosphosiderite stone. It's supposed to support emotional balance and stability. My mother thinks it might help keep you calm and serene, at least until we figure out what is wrong with your emotions."**

After that, Harry carries the stone around with him. Wherever he goes, the stone goes. It seems to help. Harry thinks Frank might not spend as much time with him now and that worries him, but he is proven wrong.

Frank always makes time for him. They study together, eat together, and even watch Quidditch together. Although Harry doesn't get close to many of the other students, he just knows Frank can be trusted. Even when he woke up, he knew that Frank would never let him down. Call it good intuition.

Although Harry doesn't make any friends, the only person he outright hates is Alice. He hates the way she looks at Frank. He hates the way she attempts to monopolize Frank's time and attention. Harry doesn't understand where this hate comes from until he sees Alice kiss Frank.

Harry feels as if his heart breaks, but he immediately rejoices when he sees Frank push her away. Harry can't hear what they're saying, but he can imagine. He see's Alice's face fall as tears leak from her eyes, and Harry knows Frank tells her that there's nothing between them, or at least something to that gist.

Later that night, Harry brings it up to Frank.

Frank's smile is sad. "Since the beginning of the year, I liked Alice. I wanted that kiss, too."

Despite the pain he feels, Harry forces himself to ask, "Why did you push her away then?"

Frank looks deeply into his eyes. Harry sees all of the emotions there. "I met someone else that I like a lot more, someone I would like to court."

"Who?" Harry asks as he silently wishes for one answer.

Frank seems to steel himself. He takes Harry's hand and gets down onto one knee. "Harry, even though I don't know your last name, I know what I feel about you. There's no one that makes me happier than you. My greatest joy is simply watching you sleep in the common room, especially when your head falls onto my shoulder. Can I have your permission to formally court you?"

Harry doesn't even have to think. "Yes."

Frank kisses his hand and gets up to sit next to Harry again.

Harry bites his lips. "Um Frank, what's involved in a formal courtship?"

Frank laughs, but there's no maliciousness behind it. He goes on to explain what will happen.

The courtship ends in a beautiful bonding ceremony. Both Harry and Frank look their best, and Harry can't take his eyes off of his new bond-mate. He really can't wait to the wedding night. When they're announced as Frank and Harry Longbottom, Harry immediately kisses Frank. He finally has a last name, and there's no better one than Longbottom.

When they start talking about kids, Harry says, "I want seven. I don't know why, but it seems like a good number of kids to me."

Like with everything Harry wants, Frank agrees. If it was in Frank's power, he'd give his bond-mate the moon.

When Harry announces his pregnancy, Frank smile is wide as they dance around their home. Frank's hand continuously travels to Harry's still flat stomach, and Harry's hand always trails down to rest on top of Frank's hand.

After the ultrasound, they know for sure it's a boy.

Frank is giddy. "I have the perfect name. How do you feel about our son being named Neville?"

Harry thinks. "Neville Longbottom." Something about that name rings a bell in Harry's head. "I like it. That name feels right."

Although Harry still doesn't know his past, he knows his present and future, and they are entwined with Frank and their growing family. There might be a war brewing, but Harry will do everything he can to protect the family he now has.

And he knows the Longbottoms will enjoy every day they have together as they wait for the new addition of their family.

Harry never thought he'd find someone to love, especially when he didn't know who he was, but he wouldn't trade anything for the family he now has.

* * *

**Note: **I now have an AO3 account and all of my stories, including my unpublished original stuff, is posted. You can find the link on my profile page.


End file.
